Still My Cowboy
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: Allenville Penitentiary recieves a Miami Dolphins cheerleader who has a past with Knauer, what do the two of them do once they figure out that the past is still the present? Rated M for language and sexual content. Knauer & OC
1. Hidden Smiles After Twenty Years

Allenville Penitentiary, Texas. The place was like a hellhole in her mind, and a hell of a long way from Miami. The 'her' being referred to goes by the name of Jakie Shields, a Miami Dolphins cheerleader. She was being sent to prison for beating up her ex-boyfriend and almost putting him in a coma, but didn't get the full sentence because it was later found that he had sexually abused her before hand. Jakie sighed and leaned against the glass window of the bus, the guard sitting several rows in front of her raking his eyes up and down her body.

"So you're a Miami Dolphins cheerleader?" the guard asked, his eyes still wandering.

Jakie rolled her eyes into the back of her head, looking out the window, "Yeah, so?" her voice was barely audible above the roar of the bus's engine.

"So, I was wondering what a pretty thing like you is doin' goin' to prison here in Texas. Shouldn't you be under house arrest or something easy?"

"I'm everything but easy, bub,"

"That you are."

Her ice blue eyes glared at him from behind her honey-blond bangs. She knew what she did and she knew she'd deserved her 6 long years here in Allenville, but she just wanted to get her time over and done with and get out of there. But it couldn't be that easy...it _wouldn't_ be. Jakie looked back out the window to see the large Adobe-brick prison that they arrived at, then she noticed something about the inmates she could see through the barbed wire: they were all men.

"C'mon babycakes, out ya go," the guard yanked on her wrists and pulled her out of the bus, pushing her down the stairs so she landed face-first on the dirt ground.

"Thanks for that, honey," she growled sarcastically into the dust, standing up and brushing herself off.

"I'll take it from here," Jakie's head snapped up at the voice. That voice, _his _voice. The voice that had followed her around the University of Miami for four years. The voice that had made her heartbeat quicken and her insides go warm. The voice of Brian Knauer.

"So who do we have..." his voice trailed off as he looked at her, "Jaks? _My _Jaks? Is that really you?" Knauer tipped his cowboy hat up and took off his sunglasses, his baby blue eyes almost made Jakie moan, but that feeling was suppressed by the anger she felt. He'd up and left her the last day of senior year because he was so depressed that he didn't get signed on to the Dolphins and she'd gotten to become a cheerleader.

"Jaks, it's me Brian," Knauer hadn't noticed that Jakie wasn't paying attention to him, but as soon as he said his name, Jakie's eyes were on him right away, and he was shocked to see that she was glaring at him.

"Yeah I know it's you asshole," Jakie snapped at him.

"Wh-What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" Knauer was confused, he thought she'd be happy to find that there was someone here that she knew.

"Why would I be happy to see you when I woke up twenty years ago to find a Post-it on your pillow that said, and I quote 'Can't take this anymore'? Tell me Brian why I should be happy to see you?" the other guards were staring at the two ex-lovers very confused at what was going on.

Knauer didn't want to continue the conversation in front of everyone, so he grabbed Jakie's elbow with one hand, "Warden wants to talk to ya," his southern accent rang in her ears as he led her through the gate and into a deserted hallway. After he was sure there was no one around, he let go of her and turned to face her.

"Because I'm happy to see you. What I did was a mistake, I was stupid back then and the other guys were laughin' in my face that the star quarterback of Miami U didn't get a contract and his girlfriend did. I didn't really leave you Jaks, I was tryin' to get away from the jeerin' and the antagonizin'. Please, you gotta believe me...I-I love you,"

Jakie huffed, "Right, you love me after twenty years when you couldn't even call? I've had the same phone number for twenty years, Brian! I kept it because I was waiting for you to call me!"

"I went to almost every game just to see you! But of course not even that fact that I was your ex-boyfriend got me the right to see you!"

"OF COURSE IT WASN'T BECAUSE YOU _ARE_ MY EX!" Jakie's voice rang through the hallway, her anger-red face was almost scary to him, but her last words cut his heart like a knife.

"C'mon, the warden really does wanna talk to ya," Brian took her elbow again and led her down the hallway. He didn't say anything else, and Jakie knew why, she knew him like a book.

"Brian,"

"_Captain _Knauer,"

Jakie was shocked that he'd thrown his title in her face, "Captain Knauer...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just everything that's happened is really...stressful,"

Knauer stopped, "Stressful?"

Jakie chuckled, tears in her eyes, "You don't read many newspapers do you? I'm in here for beating up my ex...well, if you wanna call that sexual abusing asshole my boyfriend."

Now Knauer felt guilty, he hadn't been paying attention to her case really because he was sure that it was a frame or something. Now that he knew what had happened to her, what that fucker had _done_ to her, Knauer felt guilty, and angry.

"Jaks," he wanted to hold her, to smell the Atlantic Ocean on her hair from surfing, which he hoped she still did, but he hesitated, fearful that someone would see them any moment, or even more of a reason, afraid that she didn't want him to, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, "It's OK, it's not your fault, now I'm sure the warden is waiting for me."

Knauer nodded and led her into the office, the air conditioning felt good on Jakie's sweaty body, but then again she was used to heat. There was a fairly old woman sitting at a desk wearing a bubble-gum pink suit, and her hair was held up by at least three and a half bottles of hairspray, Jakie could smell it.

"The warden wants to see her now Cap'n," the secretary cooed.

Knauer nodded, "Thank you Lyvett I know," he led Jakie in by the elbow and shut the door behind them.

Inside the office it was twice as cooler than it was in the waiting area, and from what Jakie could tell by looking around at the numerous newspaper clippings and trophies, the warden was a football junkie. There was a man sitting in a chair on one side of the room wearing a white suit and fanning himself with an orange paper fan, but as soon as Jakie came in he stopped, pulled out a pair of gold opera magnifying glasses, and scanned her from head to toe.

"Well ain't she a pretty one?"

Jakie suppressed a chuckle, the man was like a fat, gay, aristocratic Colonel Sanders. There was a tall elderly man standing in front of her then, his black suit and navy tie made him look like he was attending a funeral, but Jakie didn't say a word.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Jakie Shields of the Miami Dolphins' cheerleading squad. My name is Warden Hazen, this fine gentleman to my left is Errol Dandridge. I don't get to say this to many of the inmates here but it's a pleasure to have you," he held out his hand, but realized her wrists were still cuffed, "Captain get these cuffs off her."

Knauer walked over with a quiet, "Yes sir," and unlocked the cuffs, allowing her some freedom.

"Uh, thank you sir," Jakie addressed the warden.

"Now I know you're wondering why I brought a woman such as yourself down to a male penitentiary aren't you?"

Jakie shook her head, "No sir not really. I can tell that you're quite the football aficionado,"

The warden seemed to find her broad vocabulary amusing, because the word 'aficionado' made him chuckle,

"Now I wouldn't consider myself that, just a devoted fan. And I must say, your half-time performances are very...enjoyable," the warden's eyes seemed to X-ray her, almost as if he were trying to figure out if she had breast implants. Jakie wasn't uncomfortable with her appearance, ever since she was a teenager she had always been 'chesty', but being a cheerleader with natural DDs was a plus.

Dandridge spoke up, "The warden was wondering if you could put together a little cheerin' squad for the guards?"

Jakie looked at the warden, "From here?"

The warden chuckled, "No, no, I'd give the ladies that you call all of the proper accoutrements and rooms, but since you are an inmate I can upgrade you just a bit, but not entirely, that is, if you say yes."

Jakie sighed, "I just wanna do my time and go back to Miami,"

"I assure you Ms. Shields that your time here will be much more pleasant if you agree."

She cast a quick glance at Knauer, who was smiling, basically telling her to accept the warden's offer, "Fine, but I can't call up twelve girls, I know one woman who can get the job done for me."

"Excellent! You can use my phone and take as much time as you need,"

Jakie walked over to the warden's phone and called up the one person she'd dreaded talking to ever since she'd received her sentence, her squad's choreographer and former Dolphin cheerleader, Mary Shields...her aunt.

"Aunt Mary? Yeah I know you don't want to talk to me but I have a favor to ask you. No I don't want any money! The warden wants me to put together a cheer squad for his team and I was wondering if you could get some of the girls together and bring 'em here? No they won't stay in cells the warden promised they'd have proper rooms. Really? O-OK, I'll tell him, OK bye." She hung up and turned to the warden, "She'll do it, but on one condition,"

The warden nodded, "Anything for Mary Shields."

Jakie rolled her eyes, her aunt was a cheerleader probably when the warden was Knauer's age, "She wants full control of the squad, like she wouldn't have that already, and...she calls the shots on our practice time. That means if my call time to be inside is 11:30 and it's 11:29 when she says we need another 30 minutes of practice time, you can't pull me out."

Dandridge was confused, unsurprisingly, "Why not?"

Jakie looked at him, "Because, sir, that would fuck everything up."

Knauer snickered at Dandridge's incompetence, but the warden nodded, "Very well, I will have you under Captain Knauer's personal supervision, you'll be staying with him until your aunt and the other cheerleaders arrive, since I understand you two had an...interesting history back at the University of Miami."

Jakie's eyes grew wide in shock, "W-Warden, I really don't think that's the best idea,"

"It's my final word on the subject, Cap'n, please take Ms. Shields to your room and see that she's treated with the utmost respect."

Knauer took her elbow lightly and tipped his hat to the warden and Dandridge, "Of course sir," he pulled Jakie out of the office, passed Lynette, and back into the empty hallway.

Jakie pulled her arm out of his grip and stopped walking, "What the hell is going on?!" her voice was a harsh whisper, but Knauer merely pulled her into an empty file closet.

"Brian what is going on?" Jakie prodded the question at him again, but all he did was stare at her.

Jakie took a minute to really take him in, how much he'd changed over the past twenty years. His kind blue eyes were the same, his hair was still that weird color of blond where she didn't know if it was on the verge of turning red or brown, but it was shorter, he was still a lot taller than her, Jakie stood at 5'6 and Knauer 6'1, his smile was that same cocky, boyish smirk that he always gave her, and he was giving her that same smirk right at that moment.

"What?" Jakie's voice had lowered to a shy whisper as his hands gently ran up her shoulders, making her shudder.

"You haven't changed at all Jaks," his face was so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath, now his hands lightly cupped her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, "I just wanna know one thing,"

Jakie's hands were now resting lightly on his chest, her fingers brushing up against the cold star-shaped badge on his shirt, "What is it?"

"After I left, did you...do you still have feelings for me, like I do for you?" his tone told her that he asked in earnest, Jakie knew he still loved her, but she didn't know if she still loved him, and there was only one way she was gonna find that out.

"C'mere," she whispered and pressed her lips to his, a warmth enveloped her body as she wound her arms around his neck. Knauer deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and entering her mouth, exploring every crevasse that he'd been neglected of for twenty years. Jakie moaned into his mouth as he pinned her against the wall with his hips, trailing soft kisses down her jawline to the spot on her neck that he knew was her weakness.

"Oh, I missed you so much Jaks," Knauer nipped at her neck, causing her to squirm against him.

"Brian," she moaned his name, her fingers sliding through his hair as he sucked passionately at her neck, marking his territory. Now she knew she loved him, always had and always would, and there was nothing that was gonna stop her from doing so.

Instinct took over as she ground her hips against his, causing him to moan. Jakie had always like when she was in control, and after twenty years she figured she deserved it. She grabbed his shirt and spun around so she had him pinned against the wall.

"I love it when you play rough," Knauer sighed, his hands grabbing for her hips, but she took his wrists in her hands and brought them above his head.

"Shut up and kiss me," she smirked as he claimed her mouth, her free hand sliding down between his legs where she could feel how much he wanted her.

"Jakie," Knauer's voice was almost inaudible, but she just smiled and kissed down to his neck, where she left the same mark of territoriality that he'd left on her.

Jakie was about to unbutton his shirt, when he stopped her, "Why don't we wait 'til we get to my room, huh?"

Jakie pouted playfully, "You're no fun,"

"I know, I know but you'll thank me later, trust me."

"You better hope so cowboy." She took his hat from the top of one of the file cabinets and placed it on his head.

Knauer smiled, "I'm still your cowboy then?"

Jakie kissed him lightly, "Still my cowboy and always will be, now how are you suggesting we hide these?" she tapped her finger lightly against the hickeys on their necks.

Knauer pulled her to his chest for another kiss, "Who says we have to hide 'em?" Jakie laughed as he kissed her nose and pulled her out of the closet and grabbed her elbow again, leading her down to his room, the both of them bearing hidden smiles.


	2. Making Amends

**AN: Here's the second chapter! I own none of the rights to _The Longest Yard_, but I do own the rights to my created characters. R&R is much appreciated!**

Knauer was still leading Jakie through the prison towards the guard's quarters, trying to ignore all of the wolf-whistles coming from the other guards. Jakie could tell that Knauer was getting agitated at the other guards and their disgusting immaturity, she'd occasionally shift the arm he was holding so she'd get his attention off of the guards passing by.

"Whoo-ee! That's one smokin' hot inmate you're escortin' there, Cap'n!" one of the guards jeered.

Jakie couldn't stop Knauer from letting go of her arm and walking over to the guard, pinning him against the wall.

"What'd you say Garner?" Knauer growled, his eyes boring into the frightened guard's.

"Uh, n-n-nothing, sir, just that,"

"Just that what? She's an inmate just like the others, and under _my_ personal supervision. So say one more thing like that again and I'll lock you in the hotbox for two months is that clear?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, carry on," he took hold of Jakie's elbow again and continued walking. He finally stopped at one of the last doors on the right side of the hallway, removed a key from his belt, and opened the door. Jakie hesitated, she didn't know if she should follow him in.

"Come on in Jaks, it's not that bad," Knauer smiled, putting his cowboy hat atop a large desk near a window overlooking the prison yard.

Jakie smiled, "Brian, I lived with you for four years, this happens to be an improvement," she walked into the room and took a look around: the room had navy blue walls, a dresser on one side, the desk near the window, a large bed, and a closed wooden door, which she guessed led to the bathroom. On the bed she saw a clean pair of pants, a white tank top, and a denim over shirt that read 'Inmate'.

"That's your clean change of clothes, you can use the bathroom to take a shower, there's shampoo, conditioner, and soap. You've got your own toothbrush and a hairbrush on the sink counter."

Jakie wasn't listening to him, her eyes had fallen on the trophies and photos on his desk. The 1985 Miami U Championship blue and white football with the entire team's signatures, his MVP trophy, there were pictures of the entire team, a picture of Brian with his parents on the day of graduation, but it was the last picutre that caught her attention. The picture was of her and Brian, she was wearing his team jersey and he was kissing her cheek.

Jakie didn't notice that Knauer was behind her until he slid his arms around her waist, his hands rubbing her toned stomach.

"Remember the day that was taken?" he whispered in her ear.

Jakie sighed, resting her back against his chest, "What are we doing, Brian?"

Knauer smiled, pressing his lips to the crown of her head, "I think we're making amends, at least I hope so."

"But can we, Brian? Can we really?"

Knauer let go of her and spun her around to face him, "Are you saying that everything that happen ten minutes ago was bullshit?"

"I don't know, I don't know what's going on in my life anymore Brian! I'm so confused it exceeds reality! I just want simplicity!"

He took her face in his hands, "Here's something simple for you, I. Love. You. Is that so hard to understand?!"

Jakie could see the tears in his eyes, and she felt the ones running down her own cheeks, his thumbs quickly wiping them away.

"Don't cry. Aw, please don't cry Jaks," he pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair, the smell of salt water filling his nose.

"I don't want you to leave me again Brian," Jakie sighed as he kissed her hairline.

"I won't baby, I won't,"

"Kiss me,"

Knauer brought his lips to hers, her face wet from crying. Jakie began quickly unbuttoning his shirt, her mouth never leaving his. Knauer grabbed the zipper of the white jumper she was wearing and pulled it down so the suit pooled around her feet. Jakie felt his hands grab her waist, pulling her closer as he shrugged off his uniform shirt. She broke free for air, the two of them stood there in white T-shirts, Knauer in his uniform pants and Jakie just the shirt and her underwear.

"Sit down," Jakie ordered, and Knauer gladly complied. She knelt down and untied his shoelaces, pulling them off along with his socks. Knauer pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, his hands trying to get her shirt off as fast as humanly possible, but she wouldn't let him.

"Jaks play fair will ya?" Knauer complained, sitting in his uniform pants looking up at her. Jakie shook her head and smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, now standing before him in a pair of black boy short panties with the Miami Dolphins logo on one hip. Knauer stood up and took off his pants, grabbing her waist and pulling her to his chest, his mouth smashing against hers. Jakie moaned into his mouth, her tongue tangling with his.

He broke free to only say one word, "Shower," and Jakie understood completely.

"Still a little wild Brian?" Jakie teased, but Knauer had let her be in control too long already and she knew it. He led her into the bathroom, turned on the shower, then faced her. She bit her bottom lip playfully as he kissed her jaw, down her neck to the sensitive hickey he'd left earlier, down to her breasts, each of which he took in his mouth generously, making her pull at his hair as another loud moan escaped her. He continued kissing down her flat, toned abs until he reached the waistband of her panties, and using his teeth, he pulled them down. Jakie kicked them off and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off of him as well. Knauer pulled her under the steaming water and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her their with his hips. Jakie ran her hands over his body: the muscled arms, his rock-hard, six-pack abs, the water emphasizing each crevasse in his body for her fingers to just brush over.

Knauer growled low in the back of his throat as he brought her hands over her head and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. He pressed his lips to hers, water running down their faces as he dipped a finger inside her to see how much she wanted him, she was warm and moist; she was perfect. Jakie rubbed against his finger, wanting more, but he was going to torture her to the point of begging. Knauer began to tease her, suckling her hard-peaked breasts, rubbing the palm of his hand against her core. Jakie was writhing beneath his grip, but she was helpless, he was still stronger than her, even with her martial arts training. Martial Arts. Jakie smiled against his lips and wrapped her leg around his and spun around, pinning him against the tile wall.

"How'd you do that?" Knauer was shocked, though he still held onto her wrists.

"Black belt in TaeKwonDo," Jakie smiled and wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him, his free hand grabbing her waist and pinning her against the opposite wall, pulled her legs around his hips, and entered her smoothly.

Jakie pressed her back against the wall and wrapped one arm around his shoulders as he rocked against her.

"H-H-Harder," she groaned, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Knauer closed his eyes at how good it felt to be inside her again, for her to be his again.

"Oh, Oh God," his breathing was heavy and ragged as he began to feel himself reaching the edge, but he held it in, he was waiting for her; Jakie knew he was.

"Let go, baby," she gasped as she felt her legs beginning to shake fervently from her climax.

Knauer thrust himself into her one more time and he felt them both release, both gasping for breath as he let Jakie down, placing a kiss on her scalp.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jakie watched from the bathroom doorway as Knauer got dressed again, getting ready to go back to work.

"Um, I'll take you to the inmate cafeteria and I'll be close by to make sure nothing happens," he said as he placed his cowboy hat on his head.

Jakie walked over to the bed and removed the towel from her body, sliding on a pair of clean panties, the pants, the tank top, and the over shirt, but instead of buttoning it, she tied the two ends in a knot around her waist. Knauer watched as she put her hair into a braid and walked over to the small bad that she'd brought with her, taking out a small jewelry box.

"Remember when you gave me this?" she showed him the single sapphire solitare set in silver on a delicate silver chain.

Knauer smiled and walked over to her, taking the necklace from her hands, "I gave it to you on our first anniversary," he placed the necklace around her neck and kissed her cheek.

She looked at him, "You call that a kiss?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh no," she tapped her lips with her index finger, a sly smile on her face.

He smirked and kissed her, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, "God I love you so much,"

"I love you, too. Now let's get this goddamn thing done with so I can see you as fast as possible."

He placed another kiss on her forehead, "I''ll be right there," he took her elbow lightly and led her out of the room towards the inmate cafeteria.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Knauer left her at the cafeteria entrance, telling her that he'd be watching closely so she wouldn't get hurt, but he knew very well that she could take care of herself.

Jakie took a tray and ignored all of the cat calls, wolf whistles, and pick-up lines that were being tossed her way. Once she'd gotten her food, she looked for a place to sit, then she recognized a face, although she wouldn't consider him a friend.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Paul Crewe," she smirked as she approached the table he was sitting at.

The former Pittsburgh Steelers quarterback looked at her in shock, "Oh my God what the hell are you doin' here?"

"6 year sentence, you don't watch the news much do you?"

"Not really, how've ya been? When did ya get here?"

"I've been good and just this morning."

"Where've ya been hidin' out then Dolphin?" a skinny black man wearing a hat spoke up.

Crewe looked at the table, "Oh, sorry, this is Caretaker, Megget, Deacon, Cheeseburger Eddy, and Brucie. Boys, I'm sure you already know who this is."

Jakie smiled, "Hi,"

"Hey girl," Megget smiled, "Why don't ya park that fine body of yours right here?"

Jakie smirked, "Sorry but I think I'll sit here," she sat between Caretaker and Crewe.

"So, who gave you that pretty necklace of yours baby?" Deacon tried sensually.

Jakie smiled, knowing that Knauer was listening somewhere, "My boyfriend, Brian," all of their faces fell, well, all their faces but Crewe's.

"Hope you don't mean Knauer," Crewe laughed.

Jakie nodded, "As a matter-of-fact I do."

Cheeseburger Eddy looked at her, "What?! Girl you're datin' that uptight redneck!?"

"He's not an uptight redneck, and yes I am. He and I were together back at the University of Miami, I was the head cheerleader he was the star quarterback, haven't seen him in twenty years, and that's were I was this morning...with him."

"Ooo, girl is that who I think it is?! Oh, my gosh you are Jakie Shields!" a group of guys dressed as girls came up to them.

"Girl I just wanna let you know I'm your biggest fan!"

Crewe nodded, "OK, thank you, Ms. Tucker but I don't think she's your type," the "girls" left in a huff.

Caretaker sighed, "Well, if you're datin' Knauer, then all hell's gonna break loose if any of these brothers in here touch you."

Jakie took a bite of her apple and shook her head, "I can take care of myself. Brian knows it, and the warden knows it, that's why I'm in here. I beat up my "ex" because he was tryig to sexually abuse me. Again."

Deacon chuckled, "A'ite, let's see what you got," he flipped her tray and grabbed her shirt, "What you gonna do bitch?!"

Faster than any of the inmates could blink, Jakie punched Deacon in the chest, flipped him over, and pinned him against the table.

"I'm the bitch? Call me that again and I'll _make_ you my bitch!"

"HORNET'S NEST!" Caretake yelled as one of the guards above them tossed down what looked like a cherrybomb, but it exploded into little metallic balls that pelted all over the room. Jakie took cover underneath one of the tables, and stayed there until the guards came in.

"Everybody stay down!" Sgt. Engleheart yelled.

Knauer walked through the crowd of crouching inmates until he reached where Jakie was hiding under the table, "C'mon out Ms. Shields,"

Jakie crawled out from under the table and Knauer wrapped his nightstick around her waist so her back was against his chest, "Warden wants a word with ya." He pulled her out of the cafeteria and back to his room.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" he yelled at her, unable to control his temper any longer.

Jakie smiled, "Brian, you know I'm fine, and besides, he antagonized me."

Knauer sighed, hugging her close, "Don't do that again," he reprimanded.

"Yes sir, Captain Knauer,"

He chuckled, "Now don't you throw my title in my face, missy."

She kissed his cheek, "You look exhausted," she walked over to the bed, kicked off her shoes, took off her overshirt and pants, then crawled onto the bed, "c'mere cowboy," she took his hat from where he'd thrown it on the bed and placed it atop her own head.

Knauer smiled, "Well don't you look sexy?"

Jakie beckoned him with one finger, "C'mon, I don't wanna fall asleep alone in a big place like this," she pouted teasingly.

He took off his uniform and crawled into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Jakie rolled over and rested her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you Jaks," he wispered, gently petting her hair.

She smiled, "I love you, too, Brian." She listened to his heartbeat until she fell asleep.


	3. Promises Have Consequences

**AN: Hope you're enjoying it so far, again I do not own the rights to _The Longest Yard_ but I do own the rights to my created characters.**

Jakie awoke the next morning to find Knauer gone, but she found a note on his pillow.

_-Had to get up early. Warden wanted me to be awake to escort your aunt and the other cheerleaders. Didn't want to wake you. See you 'round 9. Love you._

_Brian._

She smiled and rolled out of bed, a small box catching her eye. She walked over to the box and looked at it for a moment; it was small, thin, and had a card on top that said _Jakie_ and nothing else. Lifting the lid and tossing it aside, a smile appeared on Jakie's face.

"Aunt Mary you are the best," she lifted up the top of one of her two uniforms, the Miami Dolphins colors on the front in rhinestones glittering in the sunlight.

She quickly put on the black uniform since she knew that's what her aunt would want, glancing at the clock it was 9:00 on the dot, and there was a knock on the door.

"_Jaks? You awake?_" Knauer's voice came through the door.

"Yeah I'm awake," she replied, putting the other uniform with her other personal items. Knauer came through the door, his eyes growing wide and a smile on his face when he saw what she was wearing.

"Wow," was all he said.

Jakie smiled, "Quiet cowboy,"

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, "Ya look beautiful,"

"Thank you. My aunt here?"

"Yep, and the other girls too, but I must say that they are nothing compared to you."

Jakie sighed, "Aw, baby, you're just saying that 'cuz I'm _your_ girl."

"Nah, I'm sayin' it 'cuz it's the truth," he pulled her closer to his chest, kissing her hair.

"Well I'd better not see any wandering eyes, otherwise there'll be hell to pay," she threatened.

"Yes ma'am," he teased, taking her elbow and guiding her out to the guard's practice field, where she found her aunt, the warden, and twelve of her cheer squad teammates, all dressed similar to her: the top was cut off just below the chest, leaving their stomachs bare, the boy shorts were _really_ short, and then there were their usual cheer shoes. Jakie was the only one in black since she was cheer captain.

"Well, if it isn't my jailbird niece," Mary chided.

Jakie rolled her eyes and smiled, "Aunt Mary,"

"C'mere girl and give your aunt a hug," she noticed Knauer still holding onto her arm, "Let go officer...oh my God." Mary smiled when she noticed who it was, "Well, well, well, well, well. Brian Knauer, good to see you haven't changed a bit,"

Knauer smiled, "Hello Mrs. Shields,"

Mary wasn't so easily swayed, "Don't put on the charm with me boy, you think after twenty years I'm gonna forgive you for walkin' out on my niece like that?"

Jakie stepped in front of her aunt, her hands held up to signal her aunt to stop, "Aunt Mary, Brian's been forgiven by me, and I think that you can, too."

Mary noticed the sapphire solitare around her niece's neck again and smiled, "Fine, now gimme a hug girl," she wrapped her arms around her niece and then looked at the warden, "Thank you for taking care of my girl here."

The warden smiled, "My pleasure Mrs. Shields, and I must say that you haven't changed one bit since the last time you cheered for the Dolphins."

Jakie watched wide-eyed and disgusted as the warden flirted with her aunt, and the even more grotesque part was that her aunt was flirting back!

"OK then, uh, right," Jakie walked over to the group of girls, seeking out her best friend.

"Keena!" Jakie yelped as her friend threw her arms around her.

"Girl I was wonderin' when you were gonna come over here and say hello to us. Oh by the way, you better be introducin' us to some of them _fine_ inmates over there ya hear me?" Keena was one of the five black women in the group that had arrived, but out of them all, Jakie was best friends with Keena and only Keena.

Jakie laughed, "Of course Keena, of course." She noticed someone else in the group, "Sam!" the brunette latina threw her arms around Jakie.

"Still haven't changed a bit have ya _chica_?"

Jakie laughed, "Like I have a choice?"

Keena's eyes were somewhere else, "Who is that good lookin' man over there?"

Jakie smiled, "That's Megget."

"Well he is mine,"

"Go ahead."

"You're introducing me, girl!"

"After practice and after you meet the guards."

Sam smirked, "Speaking of which, I see that you still have your man,"

Jakie looked at where Sam was looking, and she saw Knauer warming up with the rest of the guards, he now wore a navy blue shirt, white shorts, and white sweatbands around his wrists. "After a twenty-year absence, yeah."

Keena shook her head, "Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, girl he has not stopped starin' at you," Jakie looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her, a smirk on his face. Jakie smiled back and winked, then turned back to her friends, "So?"

Sam and Keena laughed, "Still the same Jakie, under the covers before noon."

Jakie gaped at them and gave them each a hit on the shoulder, "Shut up!"

"Alright girls formation!" Mary's voice boomed over at them.

All of the girls lined up, Jakie stood in front, while the rest lined up behind her.

"Guards come forward, please and introduce yourselves to each of the fine ladies before you, although I'm sure you already know inmate Shields." The warden referred to Jakie, who didn't take her eyes off of Knauer.

Each guard stepped forward and gave the girls their names, Knauer walked by Jakie, brushing his hand against hers. After everyone was accquainted, the guards began their practice, while Mary went over some rules.

"Alright, I know a lot of these men are attractive, and I know that someone here already has their relationship established," Mary eyed Jakie, who blushed at the mention of her relationship with Knauer, "but I want no flirting while we rehearse, got it?"

The girls nodded while Mary picked up a music player and hit the 'Play' button.

"Jaks go ahead,"

The song was _Cyclone_ and Jakie knew the dance all too well. All the girls had to do was follow. Jakie let her body move, her hips circled and her arms worked, all the while her eyes seemed to cast a spell over Knauer because he stopped practice totally just to watch her, as did all of the other guards soon enough as all of the cheerleaders followed Jakie. When the music stopped, all of the guards clapped, but the warden shot them a warning glance.

"You boys should be practicing!" he growled, and the guards went back to running plays.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After three full hours of practice, the cheerleaders were shown to their individual rooms by the guards, and Knauer led Jakie back to his room.

He opened the door and the two of them entered, the door closing quietly behind them.

"You were incredible out there," he complimented, his hands gliding up her bare thighs, his mouth nibbling at her ear.

Jakie smiled, "You weren't so bad yourself...uh," she groaned as he slid a hand between her legs, his body pressed up against hers.

"Jaks, I wanna ask you somethin' serious," he stopped everything and sat down on the bed, taking off his hat and rubbing the back of his neck.

Jakie sat down next to him and took his hand, "What's wrong?"

Knauer smiled, "Nothin's wrong, I just wanted to ask you this properly," he got up, walked over to his desk, took something out of one of the drawers, then came back, kneeling down on the floor on one knee.

"Jaks, I know, you got six years in here, but I wanted to ask you, when you get outta here...what are ya doin' for the rest of your life?"

Jakie looked at him, very confused, "What?"

"Because I know what I wanna do, and that's spend the rest of my life with you," he showed her what he'd taken out of the drawer: in his hand was an engagement ring, a small gold band with a diamond. Simple.

Jakie gasped, "Brian,"

"Ya don't have to answer now, I mean ya got six years to think about it, but," she pressed her lips to his, taking the ring from his hand and sliding it onto her finger.

"I don't have to think about it at all, Brian. Yes. When I get out of this hellhole, of course I'll marry you."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Am I speaking a third language?"

Knauer laughed and pressed his lips to hers, hugging her close, "I love you, baby,"

"I love you, too."

Neither of them had even thought to remember the video camera on the wall, watching their every move, and in front of the monitor were the last two people they wanted to see anything.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The warden was watching the monitor, on the screen were Knauer and Jakie, and it was something that the warden could not allow.

"Mary my dear, do you see this?"

Mary walked over with two glasses of wine and sat down with the warden, her eyes glued on the ring that Jakie wore on her finger.

"Oh my God. What are ya gonna do?"

The warden sighed, "We'll see if it affects either of their performances, and if it does, Captain Knauer will have a bigger problem than losing a football game."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jakie had gone with the other girls out onto the inmate football field, she had promised the girls she'd introduce them to the inmate team.

Keena had spent forty-five minutes fixing her hair just to meet Megget, "Girl I cannot wait to see him,"

Jakie smiled, "OK easy does it sister,"

Sam smiled, grabbing Jakie's hand, "Oh right and we're supposed to believe you, soon-to-be Mrs. Knauer?"

The two girls laughed, Jakie tried to shut them up, "Quiet! You think I want my aunt or the warden hearing about this?!"

"Jakie!"

Paul called to her, waving his arm over his head just before getting tackled by Deacon.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Caretaker smiled.

"This is Sam," she gestured to the latina on her left, "And this, is Keena," she looked at Megget as she introduced her best friend.

"Well, hel-lo Keena," Megget smiled, strutting over to Keena.

"Hello yourself runnin' back," Keena flirted.

The two of them walked away, Sam went to talk to Paul, while Jakie just sat on the bleachers, staring at her hand, the diamond of her engagement ring glittering in the sun. She wondered what would happen to her if her aunt found out, or even worse, what would happen to Brian if the warden found out.

"Havin' second thoughts Ms. Shields?"

Jakie smiled, "No, Captain Knauer, never any second thoughts about you."

Knauer sat down next to her, "Well that's a shame, I'd like to think you thought about me more than once,"

She laughed, "Oh, I think about you all the time,"

"Oh yeah?"

Jakie nodded, "Yeah. Brian, what would happen to you if the warden found out about this? About us?"

He sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "His not gonna find out, babe, I promise."

"But what if he does? What would he do to you?"

Knauer rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, fire me, I guess."

Jakie sighed, "Oh God,"

"Hey, look at me," he took her face in his hands, "I was planning on resigning from the prison the minute you were released, I got a job offer in Miami for a police officer job. I told them I was waiting for you to get out of jail and they understood. The day we get to Miami I've got a job."

She smiled, "Brian that's wonderful!" her arms wrapped around him, "I'm so happy for you,"

Knauer smiled, "I have to go to practice, I'll see you later,"

"OK, love you,"

"Love you, too."

Jakie watched as Knauer walked away, but she didn't notice the two guards following him, one carrying a pair of handcuffs, the other a letter signed by the warden.


End file.
